Colitis-associated cancer (CAC) is a prototype for inflammation-associated tumor development. Inflammatory bowel disease patients show a high incidence of CAC. There are also excellent mouse models for CAC with which to explore the link between inflammation and cancer. In the latter quarter of FY 2010 we have begun to establish colitis and colitis-associated cancer models with which to investigate the contributions of the NF-kB regulator Bcl-3 and of the IL-17 cytokines to these disease processes. This research complements that of described in related projects devoted to explore the biologic roles and mechanisms of action of Bcl-3 and IL-17 signaling in different biologic contexts. The present project takes advantage of mouse models we have developed that allow for conditional ablation of Bcl-3 and IL-17 signaling in a cell-type specific manner.